<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nimble fingers by EllieStormfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737461">Nimble fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound'>EllieStormfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier has unexpected talents (and it is probably not what you are thinking) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Canon-typical bathing, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Massage, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, just dudes being bros, lavender makes a witcher relax, mention of Geralt slaying a kikimora, nimble fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier shows off another of his talents. And once again Geralt likes it.<br/>A short fic without much of a story, just Geralt being spoiled by his bard's nimble fingers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier has unexpected talents (and it is probably not what you are thinking) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nimble fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, I LOVE your kudos and comments, they brighten my day, clear my skin, water my crops and so on :D so don't be shy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had been waiting in the inn for Geralt’s return for hours now. They arrived at the village in the morning and were quickly approached by the elderman. There was a monster in the woods that had already killed a horse, its rider and an elderly woman gathering herbs. From their descriptions Geralt assumed it to be a kikimora and set out to hunt for it immediately.</p><p>About a year ago Jaskier had spotted the White Wolf sitting in a gloomy tavern in Posada and followed him ever since. With breaks in between, but the bard always managed to run into the witcher again. In this time he had already witnessed him kill a kikimora. So not to strain Geralt’s patience too much with his constant insistence on following him into danger Jaskier decided to stay at the local inn.</p><p>He got a room for Geralt and himself and spend the day with ordinary tasks, like allure the old washerwoman with an extra coin to clean their clothes till the next morning, to stock up on provisions and spoil Roach with a shiny red apple.</p><p>As the evening drew nearer and the barroom of the inn began to fill, Jaskier convinced the innkeeper, an older woman, to let him perform in exchange for a hot meal. Jaskier had expected Geralt to return around the time of his performance and paid the innkeeper to bring up the wooden tub to their room and to fill it with hot water upon his return. Jaskier had learned by now that a witcher’s business was a dirty one and that after a fight Geralt was at best sweaty and at worst covered in guts and blood, but always in need of a bath.</p><p>He was not really worried when the witcher had not returned when he finished his performance with a roaring applause. But he started to get restless and made his way to the stables, just to visit Roach and making sure she had everything she needed.</p><p>As he was approaching the stables he heard someone talking softly. Jaskier stopped but when he did not hear any reply, he stepped in. A plump blond woman was stroking the velvety nose of a grey sturdy horse, whispering to it. A smile spread over Jaskier’s face at this lovely picture. The cheeks of the woman were rosy and strands of her golden hair had escaped the long plaid and framed her beautiful face.</p><p>Jaskier coughed to notify his arrival and was gifted with a warm smile.</p><hr/><p>Geralt was drenched in stinking kikimora guts. He would never admit it aloud but he was glad that the bard waited for him at the inn. It was not just that he did not have to worry for Jaskier’s safety during the fight but the bard had made it a habit to order a hot bath for the witcher when he returned after a fight.</p><p>Geralt was so filthy that he would have to dumb a few buckets of water over him outside before even entering the inn, but the hot bath after that would not only clean away the rest of the filth clinging to his body and hair but would also relax his tense muscles and ease the painful bruises.</p><p>With his silver sword strapped again to his back and the stinking severed head of the monster in hand he made his way back to the village. It had gotten dark when he arrived at its outskirts. The long walk back from the woods had not helped the odour of the gooey mixture of monster blood and guts covering him from head to toe and he could hardly smell anything else.</p><p>Someone must have spotted his arrival because the elderman and a few others came out of the tavern with an expression of relief and disgust on their faces. Geralt threw the stinking kikimora head at their feet and grunted, “job done.” He held out his hand and was rewarded with a heavy coin purse. Not interested in what they would do with the severed head he made his way around the inn to the back where he rightly assumed the well to be.</p><p>The gate to the stable was open and he could hear horses neighing and nickering. And after a moment he could hear a soft moan. He rolled his eyes as he heard the bard’s melodic voice ask, “does this feel good, love?” answered by another moan and “oh gods, yes, don’t stop.”</p><p>Over the months they travelled together Geralt had learned about the bard’s indulgence in the carnal pleasures. Not that the bard was shy about boasting of his sexual adventures to Geralt, but even without Jaskier’s colorful and dreamy reports of his latest hookup, Geralt’s heightened hearing and sense of smell made him an unwilling spectator even with one or two walls between them.</p><p>A beam of moonlight fell into the stable and Geralt could see the clear outline of a young woman bend over a barrel and Jaskier standing behind her, hands gripping her hips. Geralt grunted, irritated that the bard had not even the decency to close the gate. That made Jaskier look up.</p><p>Geralt could see a smile spread over the familiar face as Jaskier said, “Geralt, you are back,” without the slightest bit of embarrassment. Geralt furrowed his brow in confusion as he noted that the skirt of the woman was not pushed up, but hanging down to her ankles and Jaskier’s trousers were up and tied shut. The woman turned her head to the witcher and he was even more confused when he saw pain in her eyes.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier said, “I drew up a few buckets of water for you, just dump them over your head and I will be with you in a moment.” But the witcher did not move, he was still staring at the pair. He saw Jaskier’s hands move, thumbs digging into the lower back of the woman, tracing circles.</p><p>After a moment the bard stepped back and asked the woman, “is it better now?” She stood up, turned to him, putting her hands to her lower back and with a content groan said, “much better, thank you.” She smiled, squeezed his arm affectionately and said, “there is a piece of chocolate cake waiting for you in the kitchen.”</p><p>She made her way to the front of the inn and smiled at Geralt as she passed him.</p><p>“What was that?” Geralt asked the bard as he joined him next to the well, watching after the woman with a warm smile.</p><p>“Oh, that was Lily, the daughter of the innkeeper,” the bard said and as he registered the confusion on Geralt’s face he continued with a small laugh, “it is not what you think.”</p><p>“It usually is when people say that,” the witcher replied.</p><p>“If you want to know it so badly, the poor Lily has back pain from her monthly cycle. I ran into her in the stable when I checked up on Roach and after we talked for a minute she clutched at her back and one thing led to another, I massaged her aching lower back to help ease the pain.”</p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow. At moments like these the bard was an enigma to him. On first glance one could assume the bard to be nothing but arrogant, narcissistic and spoiled. But Geralt had learned that under that facade he was also kind and considerate. And often the bard went out of his way to help someone.</p><p>Geralt shook his head, not able to imagine a conversation between strangers leading to something like this.</p><p>He was shook out of his thoughts as a bucket of cold water was dumped over his head. He grunted and heard the bard say, “lean forward, so I can wash out your hair.” After three more buckets were emptied over him and the worst of the goo was washed off, the bard and the witcher made their way to their room, where indeed a wooden bathtub with steaming hot water waited. Unceremoniously the witcher stripped off his leather armor, boots and the rest of his clothes and with a relieved groan slight into the warm water.</p><p>Jaskier rummage through his bags, certainly looking for his silly bath salts and oils.<br/>“Since when do you give massages?” Geralt asked. He was sitting in the tub, head leaned back, eyes nearly shut as he felt his muscles begin to relax.</p><p>“Oh, my nimble fingers are not just good with a lute, you know,” the bard answered, turning around and with a step towards the tub he dramatically threw in a handful of spicy smelling bath salts. Geralt just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Tell me again, how you convinced a total stranger to tell you about their monthly cycle and let you massage their back?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“Oh you know me, it is easy to trust me and my handsome face,” Jaskier said, dreamy look on his handsome face, “and I love to help people.”</p><p>“Especially pretty ladies,” Geralt said with a wicked grin.</p><p>Jaskier huffed indignantly, “I let you know that I have no ulterior motives! There was a fellow human in pain and with little effort I could help out. Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Geralt stayed silent but kept on smirking.</p><p>“You could just ask me if you want a massage, you know,” Jaskier said after a moment.</p><p>Geralt opened his eyes fully again and grunted noncommittedly. Jaskier helped the witcher to wash his hair and when he was clean, Geralt climbed out of the tub and started to dry of.</p><p>“Before you put your clothes on,” Jaskier said, “lay on the bed for me.” Geralt turned around, one eyebrow raised. Jaskier smiled sweetly. “Do you want a massage or not?”</p><p>He was not sure what made him comply, but some of his muscles were still tense and he was not someone to back down from a challenge. So he did what he was told and laid down on his stomach.</p><p>He felt Jaskier lay a cloth over his butt. Geralt smirked, as if they had not seen each other naked enough times. It was inevitable when traveling together, especially when they so often shared a room to save coin. The soothing scent of lavender reached his nose before he felt some liquid - oil - pouring onto his back. The bed dipped where Jaskier sat down before he carefully climbed on Geralt, sitting down on his bottom, legs kneeling left and right from the witchers hips.</p><p>Geralt had closed his eyes and was weirdly comforted by the weight of Jaskier on him. A moment later he felt the warm hands, calloused from years of lute playing, placed softly on his back, between his shoulder blades. Slowly the bard began to rub the lavender oil into his skin. His hands traveled up to his shoulders where he felt their grip tighten. Jaskier’s thumbs began to press into the tight knot of muscles at the base of his neck. He could barely conceal a groan as the bard began to circle his thumbs, digging into the muscle.</p><p>“Is that alright, dear?” he heard the bard ask.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt managed to grunt, followed by a small groan. He heard Jaskier chuckle.</p><p>After a while he felt Jaskier’s thumbs stroking up his neck, just left and right from his spine.</p><p>“Tell me when something doesn't feel good,” the bard said. Geralt just hummed.</p><p>And on it went. Geralt felt himself relax under Jaskier’s touch, who knew exactly where to knead and press with strength and where soft strokes were enough to loosen the tight muscles.</p><p>Geralt registered Jaskier’s finger softly tracing the ugly bruises on his right side, where the kikimora had managed to kick his ribs hard.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“I took a potion, it will be gone by morning,” Geralt answered.</p><p>“That is not what I asked,” replied the bard softly.</p><p>Geralt huffed, “just don’t poke a finger in it…”</p><p>The scent of lavender, the lingering warmth from the bath and the experienced touch of Jaskier left the witcher in a relaxed haze, mind comfortably drifting off. The world ceased to exist outside of this bubble of warmth and safety, where he could only feel the soft bed, the pleasant pressure of one (1) bard sitting on him and the warm hands caressing and pressing every inch of his back till all tension was kneaded away from the shoulders down to his hips.</p><p>Before the bard’s hands reached his butt, he felt him tenderly stroke up his back again. Then the bard lifted himself off of him. But before Geralt could protest, the bard sat down next to him, legs crossed, beginning to gently stroke his arm, from the shoulder, down over the elbow to his hands. With each stroke the bard increased the pressure of his thumbs to the various groups of muscles.</p><p>After a while he placed Geralt’s hand into his lap and holding it in both of his. Then he took each finger into his, stroking them from the base of the hand to the fingertips, carefully pulling to stretch them out. He moved on to massage the palm with an emphasis on the thick pad below the thumb. Jaskier climbed from the bed, sat down next to it to repeat the motions on Geralt’s other arm and hand.</p><p>When the bard was finished, he held the witcher’s hand a moment longer, wondering if the witcher fell asleep and if he should wake him to make him eat. Geralt needed the energy for his recovery. So Jaskier gently pressed the witcher’s hand, who opened his eyes and mumbled “nimble fingers, indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/">EllieStormfound</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>